


Her Dad

by candlenut



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Indonesia
Genre: I can't held myself to post it, M/M, ex crush, he has a daughter, such a supportive daughter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlenut/pseuds/candlenut
Summary: Arnold feels helpless about Juna but then Renatta make it happens.





	1. I don't want to see him but I want to see him

“Ren, lu kenapa sih?”

 

Pertanyaan dari temannya membuat wanita itu mendongak, dengan wajah datarnya.

 

“Apanya?”

 

Malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

 

“Dari pagi tadi muka lo agak bete---“

 

“Muka gue kan emang gini.”

 

Teman wanitanya berdecak, bertanya lagi hanya untuk basa basi, “Renatta, kita kenal berapa lama sih?”

 

“Baru 6 bulan.”

 

“Y-ya maksud gue tuh, itu termasuk waktu yang lama loh.. gue tau lo ada sesuatu, cerita deh..”

 

Renatta menatap temannya dengan ragu meskipun akhirnya bersuara, “gue berantem sama papa.”

 

Temannya menatap dengan antusias, “Om Juna? Kenapaaa?”

 

“Yah, dia marah karena gue pulang kemaleman, harusnya udah di rumah paling nggak jam 11. Gue sampe di rumah jam 10, padahal gak telat kan. Gue juga bukan keluyuran gak jelas, gue ada tugas kepanitiian buat ngurus acara kampus. Gue udah jelasin, tapi masih aja dia marah marah.” Renatta menutup ceritanya sambil mengingat ingat perasaan kesal pada papanya.

 

“Aahh, gue juga pernah sih kek gini. Lo tau gak? Gue bahkan harus pulang jam 9 malem, tapi gue telat 1 jam karena ada acara makan sama temen SMA. Terus gue dimarah marahin sedangkan abang gue yang pulang jam 11 aja nggak kena marah tuh. Kesel banget gue kenapa cuma gue doang yang dimarahin. Mana pas lagi dimarahin tuh, adek gue yang cowo ikut ngeledekin gue, manas manasin bunda sama ayah.” Temannya yang bernama Dea menimpali cerita Renatta dengan semangat.

 

Hal menyebalkan yang membuat Renatta malas bercerita dengan orang adalah saat mereka membandingkan diri dengannya.

 

Seperti kompetisi saja.

 

“Ya udah terus kenapa lagi? Apa lagi? Ceritain lagi masalah lo apa?”

 

“Ren, lo kok responnya gitu sih? Gue kan cuma cerita kalo gak cuma lo yang ngalamin.. gue cuma mau tau lo kenapa.. gue mau denger cerita lo kenapa lo bete-----“

 

 “Gue cuma mau tau lo kenapa,” Renatta tertawa, “Lo tau gak sih? Gue males cerita ke orang lain karena apa?  Cerita gue dipotong ama cerita yang lain, lo sebenernya cuma pengen tau, dan sebenernya gak terlalu peduli, udah lah.”

 

Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari bench taman di kampusnya. Meninggalkan Dea yang memasang wajah kesal “apasih, bukannya makasih temennya udah merhatiin, gak jelas emang.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Renatta berjalan menuju parkiran kampus sambil memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya orang orang hari ini. Dia menyesal, karena sudah mau bercerita pada Dea.

 

Tapi kali ini dia tahu, dia tidak akan cerita masalahnya dengan orang seperti itu.

 

Tidak apa apa.

 

Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, termasuk temannya. Lagi pula, dia masih punya teman lain yang bisa menjadi pendengar yang lebih baik.

 

“Hah, bodo amat lah, ke kampus bukan nyari temen yang kek lu juga De,” Renatta merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan kunci motor. Langsung menyalakan motornya dan menaiki motornya.

 

“Pulang ke rumah juga males lah,” pikirnya saat memasang helm.

 

Mungkin ada satu tempat di mana ia bisa mampir sebentar.

 

“Ya mudahan tuh orang lagi ada di warungnya, mau gue recokin”

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Renatta mendongak saat menyadari seseorang menghampiri mejanya dan meletakkan pesanannya, yang mengantarnya adalah Reynold, salah satu pemilik dessert bar ini.

 

“Renatta, here’s your order.”

 

“Thanks. Waw saya sangat merasa terhormat banget gitu seorang Reynold mengantar pesanan saya yang ga ada apa apanya.”

 

“Ngapain kesini?” terdengar nada ketus khas anak anak disana dengan suara seperti bule yang baru tinggal di Indonesia.

 

“Wah, bahasa Indonya udah lancar nih?”

 

“Kalau yang kayak gitu gue juga tau lah.”

 

“Ya udah gak usah ngambek,” Renatta tertawa mengejek, lalu berucap dengan cepat, “Where’s Arnold?”

 

 “Ada tambahan harga untuk bimbingan konseling.”

 

“Tolong panggilin Arnold, dong. Kalo gak gue suruh papa nikahin Arnold sekarang.”

 

“Sumpah lu ngeselin.”

 

Renatta menatap pemuda yang berjalan menjauh dari mejanya menuju dapur itu sambil tertawa.

 

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, Reynold sudah datang ke mejanya bersama Arnold.

 

“Okay, I think I will go since no one needs me here, bye everyone” Reynold melambaikan tangannya lalu menuju pintu keluar dessert barnya.

 

“NO ONE CARES THO.” Arnold agak berteriak saat Reynold sudah memasuki mobilnya.

 

“That’s quite enough.” Renatta menatap pria itu.

 

Para pelanggan yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya tertawa dan sebagiannya tidak peduli, sudah terlalu biasa melihat interaksi kakak-adik itu.

 

“Dia kemana juga gue gak tau lah, ngomongnya pelan banget tadi.” Nada kesal terdengar dari Arnold.

 

“Lo kali yang budek.” Sahut Renatta, mengambil segelas teh hijau lalu meminumnya.

 

“Ngapain sih kesini?” Arnold mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan wanita itu.

 

“Did you guys feel uncomfortable? Serius, dia juga nanya gitu tadi” Renatta memutar bola matanya.

 

“Utututu kenapa ciii” Arnold membuat nada seakan dia sedang menenangkan bayi.

 

“Wah, pasti habis kena mara Kang Mas Ayahanda Raden Juna, ya mbanya?” tebak Arnold.

 

“Nah tuh tau, gue mau gibahin papa lah bentar sama Arnold.”

 

“Ihh dosa tau gibahin Juna” pria itu menyendok dessert Renatta lalu memakannya seenaknya. membuat Renatta bergumam di sela sela anggukannya “Jangan dihabisin.”

“Apasih katanya gak terlalu suka yang manis manis, ntar kena sugar rush katanya” pria itu memanyunkan mulutnya dan membuat kalimat bernada ejekan.

 

“Tapi kan ini gue beli woi.”

 

 “Ya udah mana tehnya, cepetan.”

 

“Papa marah sama gue gak tau kenapa. Padahal gue gak ngelanggar jam malem kok. Gue pulang jam 10 malem loh. Gue juga pulang jam segitu bukan keluyuran haha hihi gak jelas, gue ada tugas kepanitiaan lah. Udah dijelasin, dia masih marah marah. Marah marahnya beda, takut gue.”

 

Arnold mengangguk, “terus terus gimana?”

 

“Ya gitu, pas paginya gak ketemu dia kek biasanya, males juga sih ketemu abis dimarahin. Gak tau lah.”

 

“Paling Juna lagi mens itu.” Hanya itu tanggapan dari Arnold. Seperti yang ia duga.

 

“Lu gak ngabarin dia ya, Ren?”

 

“Gue lupa. Biasanya juga gak papa gue lupa ngabarin. Dia juga sibuk kan soalnya.”

 

“Kelamaan jomblo dia sensi kalik, lu juga kelamaan jomblo. Sama sama sensi dah. Keluarga sensi.”

 

“Joke jomblo tuh udah basi dan gak lucu tau gak.”

 

“Ya udah lah, wajar aja si Juna khawatir sama lu, Ren. Tau sendiri lah gimana bahayanya orang orang sekarang. Sekuat apapun lo yang bisa bela diri tapi orang orang tuh ga bisa diduga. Ga tau kan malem malem ada macem macem. Jangan lupa kasih kabar lah. Masalah dia marah yang bikin lo takut, mungkin dia lagi ada pikiran apa gitu ditambah dia khawatir banget sama lo?  Ya gue gak tau.” Arnold kembali menyendok dessert pesanan Renatta, lalu memakannya. Dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya “gue juga bukannya mikir kalo lo gak boleh kesel. Ya wajar wajar aja sih kalo kesel, apalagi baru pulang kegiatan kampus kan capek. Pake harus ngejelasin ini itu tapi tetep aja dimarahin ya wajar kesel.”

 

“Gue harus gimana?”

 

“Gak usah gimana gimana, paling ntar dia balik lagi kek gak ada masalah. Sok sok judes tapi sebenernya perhatian, gengsian. Sama aja kalian berdua tuh.”

 

“Kok anda anjing ya?”

 

Mengabaikan kalimat Renatta, Arnold tertawa.

 

“Kalau lo mau nih ya, ajak ngomong duluan, masakin apa kek, kalo mau bikin dia lebih kaget lagi, ngomong maaf ke dia ‘Pa, aku minta maaf ya blablabla’. Yakin dah, pasti dia kek kesenengan gitu tapi ngontrol muka.”

 

“HIH. KOK GITU SARANNYA?” Renatta tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa menggelikannya hal itu.

 

“Ya udah terserah, lakuin yang menurut lo bagus aja. Kalo mau cringe, bikin surat permintaan maaf, mau gue bikinin? Gue ahli bikin cringe orang.”

 

“Iyalah terserah gue. Gak makasih. Apaan surat surat.”

 

“Kalo mau bilang aja, ntar dibikinin nih.”

 

“Udah dibilang gak mau—EH KENAPA SIH DIHABISIN BENERAN ASLI MARAH. PEMILIK WARUNG MANA YANG MAKAN PESENAN PEMBELI.”

 

“Maaf, capek dan laper akutu..”

 

“..halah udahlah, lagi gak pengen makan juga sebenernya, minum teh aja kenyang.”

 

“Gue ganti deh ntar tapi.”

 

 “…” Renatta terdiam, lalu tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, “halah, sok mau gantiin. Biasanya juga pas gue kesini dessert gue dimakan mulu gak ada bilang kek gitu.”

 

“Salah mulu jancuk.”

 

Renatta menahan senyum.

 

“Gini deh, lo luang gak malam ini? jam 8?”

 

“Ih kok jam 8 sih?”

 

“Jam 10?”

 

“Kemaleman ihh aku ntar dicariin mama gimanaa?” pria itu meniru nada bicara anak kecil yang membuat Renatta kesal.

 

“Dih sok imut.”

 

“Emang harus ya malem? Sore gak bisa? Males malem.”

 

_‘Ya iyalah harus malem, dia kan biasa balik pas malem meskipun gak tau pulangnya jam berapa.’_

 

“Enakan malem makannya, supaya makin gendot.”

 

“Jancuk, sia sia gue ngegym kalo gitu.Ya udah jam 10 malem, bilang dulu ke mana dan ngapain, ntar gue ikutan kena semprot papa lo.” Arnold menunjuk handphone Renatta yang ditaruh di meja dengan dagunya.

 

“Dih takut kok sama Juna. Ngapain bilang bilang? orang kita mau ke rumah.”

 

“Rumah siapa?”

 

“Rumah gue sama papa lah.”

 

“LAH NGAPAIN GUE IKUT KESANA. CEMEN LU MINTA DITEMENIN MINTA MAAF KEK BOCAH.” Seru pria itu dengan panik, wajahnya memerah.

 

“Kok ngegas? Cuma mau makan bareng aja, temenin masak. Katanya mau gantiin makanan gue, gimana sih?”

 

“Alesan, tau mah gue ini pasti mau ditemenin minta maaf.” Arnold mencibir, matanya menatap ke arah lain. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

“AH MALU YA KETEMU PAPA HAHAHAH. KOK BISA SIH? BUKANNYA SERING KETEMU PAS ACARA MASTERCHEF KEMAREN?”

 

“Bacot sok tau.”

“Astaga kasarnya mama ku.”

 

“Apasih siapa juga yang ma—DAN GUE INI COWOK YA MASA DIPANGGIL MAMA HHHHhhh.”

 

“Ya udah ntar kita diskusiin malem ini, Arnold maunya dipanggil apa.”

 

“Gue belum ngeiya-in buat kesana.”

 

“Ah taulah gue, pasti lo bakal dateng ke rumah, jangan lupa, ya. Jam 10. Nih buat bayar pesenan tadi.” Renatta beranjak dari kursinya setelah meneguk tehnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya kemudian berucap “Makasih udah mau dengerin cerita gue.” Wanita itu menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

 

“Sama sama? EH—astaga seenaknya.”

 

Arnold menatap wanita itu dari kaca luar, mengendarai motor dengan cepat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Renatta baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan terkejut saat melihat ayahnya sedang mencuci motor di halaman rumah.

 

Menyadari suara motor Renatta yang familiar masuk ke halaman, pria itu berucap tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara,“lah, udah pulang ternyata. Dikirain pulang malem lagi.” Tangannya masih fokus mencuci motor.

 

“Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.” Renatta menghampiri Juna setelah memarkirkan motornya.

 

Juna menghela nafas seiring dengan gerakan mengarahkan selang air ke motornya, “saya kerja.”

 

“Aku juga ngurus kepanitiaan.”

 

“Saya kerja buat siapa coba.”

 

Argument  kuno andalan.

 

“Wah ya udah argument aku tidak valid. Maafkan. Ntar aku juga kerja full time deh di tempat papa.”

 

Juna mendengus geli, “I’m sorry about the shit that happens yesterday.”

 

Renatta agak terkejut, lalu tertawa, “Me too. Sorry for make you worrying about me.”

 

“Well, kita sama sama minta maaf.”

 

“Such a cringy moment. Papa baru diceramahin Pak Vindex atau Marinka?”

 

“Bawel kamu nanya-nanya.”

 

“Galak amat. Kok kita udah baikan sih? Padahal aku udah undang mediator buat keributan malam nanti.”

 

“Ngapain lagi sih? Ada ada aja. Siapa?”

 

“Aku tau pasti papa lagi kepikiran satu orang saat aku bilang itu, gak usah disembunyiin lah.”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“ARNOLD PACARNYA PAPA.”

 

“Sembarangan kamu, asal jeplak.”

 

“Seneng kan. Papa kok udah ada aja sih sore ini? jam 10 malem sibuk gak?”

 

“Pulang kemaleman juga salah. Saya gak ada kerjaan lagi gara gara kamu.”

 

“Ah, beneran nih gara gara aku doang langsung ngosongin schedule bukan karena Arnold? Dia bisanya dateng jam 10 nih.”

 

“Batalin aja, ga usah. Ngerepotin orang aja kamu.”

 

“LET HIM. HE EATS MY DESSERT.”

 

“Kan udah sering juga dimakan. Kamu juga gak terlalu suka dessert, ngapain kesana terus.”

 

“Biarin aja kali ini. Papa kan kangen sama dia, ya?”

 

“Terserah kamu deh. Dibilang engga paling diejekin lagi. Jadi terserah.” Juna menyudahi aktivitas mencuci motornya, “tolong lanjutin cuci motor saya, tinggal dilap doang itu.” Pria itu beranjak memasuki rumah.

 

“Lah kok.” Renatta mengerutkan keningnya, mengambil lap, “WELL. SEEMS LIKE HE WANTS TO LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF HIS CRUSH. Padahal jam 10 masih lama, loh.”

 

“I HEAR YOU, RENATTA.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Pa, deg degan ga?” ucap Renatta, ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas.

 

Juna yang duduk di meja makan mengeluarkan cengiran, menatap Renatta.

 

“Ngapain juga deg deg-an.. saya bukan chef Degan”

 

“Pa..”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Ga lucu sumpah.”

 

“Emang harus lucu ya?”

 

“Makin ga jelas nih kalo dilanjutin, btw gimana kabar Degan?”

 

“Mana saya tau. Kamu naksir dia?”

 

“Apaan nanya kabar temennya doang dikira naksir hhhh,” Renatta memasang wajah aneh, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, “Pa, tolong cek hp aku, dong. Ada notif dari Arnold gak?”

 

“Gimana bisa tau kalo ada passwordnya gini..”

 

“Ck. Nyalain aja kan biasanya keliatan dari luarnya. Gak usah dibuka.” Renatta menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel, ia memotong bawang dengan kecepatan yang ditambah. Menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

 

“Saya juga tau. Kamu pikir saya bapak bapak gaptek?” Juna mendecak, mengambil lagi handphone Renatta yang sempat ia letakkan tadi, menyalakannya, “Banyak amat notifnya. Ini Dikta ngapain sih spam chat---“ kening pria berusia 43 tahun itu mengerut saat mendapati nama Arnold di percakapan mereka.

 

“YA TUHAN. Liat yang dari Arnold aja, scroll kebawah, ada gak?”

 

“Sabar,” sahutnya agak kesal, melanjutkan memeriksa notif di handphone Renatta “nih ada, notif beberapa menit yang lalu, otw katanya.”

 

“Lah beneran datang HAHAHAH.” Wanita itu segera menuju wastafel, mencuci tangannya. Menghampiri Juna yang sedang memegang ponselnya,“siniin, pa,”

 

“Nih, heboh amat.”

 

Renatta segera mengambil ponsel itu, mengetikkan beberapa balasan untuk Arnold.

 

“Hih. Papa sebenernya seneng, kan.” Gadis itu kembali mencuci tangannya, melanjutkan memotong beberapa bahan lain.

 

“Biasa aja.”

 

“Hhh ya deh. Bantuin masak dong, masa diem aja disitu.”

 

“Males. Ntar selesenya cepet.”

 

“Ngga dibantuin papa juga selesenya cepet—OH MAKSUDNYA SUPAYA ARNOLD IKUT MASAKIN YA? TERUS LEBIH LAMA DISINI.”

 

“APAAN SIH. MIKIR YANG ENGGAK ENGGAK AJA DARI TADI.”

 

“TERUS KARENA KEMALEMAN, SOK KHAWATIR GITU, NYURUH NGINAP DISINI AJA.”

 

“DIE---“ ucapan Juna terhenti saat seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka.

 

“Heboh banget, kedengeran tau dari ruang tamu. Lagi ngomongin aq ya?”

 

Itu Arnold.

 

Renatta terbahak melihat ekspresi Juna yang membeku.

 

“Kegeeran.” Ucap Juna dengan nada yang jutek.

 

“Dih, lama gak ketemu sama temen malah kasar gitu sama aq. Sakit hati aq mas.”

 

“Geli tau.” Juna mengerutkan kening.

 

Renatta akhirnya membuka suara, “lahh dateng juga nih,”

 

“Tepat waktu kan gue, jam 10.”

 

“Langsung masuk gak mencet bel dikira rumah sendiri apa?” tanya Renatta dengan nada sinis yang dibuat buat.

 

“Ih, udah mencet bel tau. Kalian aja yang budek. Untung pintunya gak dikunci.”

 

“Pintunya emang khusus gak dikunci hari ini buat Arnold doang.”

 

Arnold berjalan mendekati Renatta yang sedang memblender daging ikan.

 

“Aduh aduh bisa aja---lah udah mulai masak aja nih? Katanya mau ditemenin masak?”

 

“Iya, supaya Arnold pulang cepet. Ntar bahaya kalo kemaleman diculik orang kata papa.” Sahut gadis itu, menaik-turunkan alisnya.

 

“Kalo gak mau aq diculik anterin dong, mass,”

 

“Iya, niatnya papa juga mau gitu.”

 

“Ngarang aja terus.” Juna yang berada di meja makan menyahut, dengan mata masih fokus pada ponsel.

 

Mengabaikan Juna, Arnold mengangkat kantong belanjaannya.

 

“Padahal gue udah beliin bahan bahannya nih, ind*mie 6 bungkus.”

 

“Jauh banget gantian white noise ke ind*mie.”

 

“Gini gini produknya sampe ke mana mana, cuk. Masak apa— diliat dari bahannya, siomay atau batagor?”

“SIOMAY & BATAGOR DOANG.”

 

“Lah, awas kalo gak enak. Masak gini aja. Dikirain mau bikin yang kayak di MCI kemaren.”

 

“Males kalo bikin buat kalian.”

 

“Kurang ajar emang. Gue bantuin apa, nih?” Arnold berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci tangannya.

 

“Bikinin pangsit, tahu isinya, sama parenya. Ntar kukusin ama goreng. Gue mau bikin bumbu kacangnya.”

 

“Gampang banget tinggal dimasukin doang inimah.”

 

“Parenya banyakin, kalo bisa yang pait. Papa suka yang pait.”

 

“Kurang ajar emang Renatta sebagai anak tapi baiklah.” Arnold menggelengkan kepala, mulai mengisi kulit pangsit dengan daging ikan yang sudah digiling.

 

Agak hening beberapa menit setelah itu sampai Arnold kembali bersuara, “Jun, sini dong masa mojok doang main hp kek anak terlantar.”

 

“Tau tuh. Biarin aja emang orangnya kek gitu.”

 

Juna mendongak,”iya iya” berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

 

“Gua harus apa emangnya? Udah mau selesai juga ‘kan.”

 

“Bantuin gue bikin ini,” pria itu menunjuk beberapa pangsit, tahu isi, dan pare yang sudah diisi dengan daging ikan giling, “cuci tangan dulu sana, habis megang hp.”

 

“Gak usah dikasih tau  juga mau cuci tangan.”

 

“Bilang iya aja apa susahnya pa?” Renatta mengambil pangsit, tahu isi, dan pare yang sudah diisi kemudian mengukusnya.

 

“Diem apa susahnya?” Juna berdiri di samping Arnold, mengisi pangsit dan pare.

 

“Hahah, kok kalian udah akur aja sih? Tau gini gak usah dateng.”

 

“Tau tuh. Maaf ngerepotin lo, Arnold. Gue juga gak tau maksud dia apa.”

 

“Halah, makasih dong sama aku karena dia udah bisa kesini.”

 

Hening.

 

“Nih, udah selesai kan. Goreng sama kukusin gih sisanya.”

 

“Nyuruh nyuruh mulu,” Juna mengeluh, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang Arnold pinta.

 

“Nold, kita tinggalin papa disini, ke ruang tv aja.”

 

“Ya udah ayok—eh Jun, sekalian rebusin ind*mienya, ya.”

 

“Hadeh.” Dan seperti yang diduga, Juna ditinggal sendirian oleh mereka di dapur.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kok kenyang, ya?” Arnold bersandar pada sofa berwarna merah marun di ruang TV yang menayangkan serial Game of Thrones season 8.

 

Renatta menghela nafas “Ya iyalah, makan batagor, siomay, ind*mie 6 bungkus segini banyak buat 3 orang.”

 

“Makanya, makan jangan kebanyakan. Gue kebagian parenya doang.” Juna menyahut, matanya terfokus pada layar TV.

 

“Situ kan emang suka pare, jadi kita kasihin parenya aja.”

 

“Renatta kurang kurangin sama bapak sendiri kok gitu.” Arnold terbahak, melempar bantal ke arah Renatta.

 

“Yang paling banyak makan mending gak usah bacot.” Renatta menangkap bantal itu dengan cepat.

 

“Dihh kasar---eh, jam berapa sih ini—“ Arnold mengarahkan matanya pada jam dinding yang ditancap persis di atas TV “wah, udah jam 12.15 aja.”

 

“Jangan pulang, deh. Nginep aja sini. Sekali kali lah.” Ucap Renatta, setengah tertawa.

 

“Aq takutnya orang rumah pada nyariin.”

 

“Sok imut geli banget.” Renatta meringis, sambil melempar bantal ke arah Arnold yang sedang mengetikkan pesan. Mengabari ibunya atau Reynold mungkin.

 

Arnold segera menangkap bantal itu, melempar balik tapi salah sasaran ke Juna. Tepat di kepala.

 

“WAHAHHAH MAAF ANJIR GAK SENGAJA.”

 

“HAHAH MAMPUS ARNOLD. PAPA NYEREMIN PAS DIGANGGU NONTON GOT.” Renatta menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

 

Juna duduk di lantai dekat sofa, sedang asik asiknya menonton TV mendecak, “Makanya, jangan asal lempar.” Lalu ia memerhatikan Arnold beberapa saat dan kembali menonton TV, berkata, “udah dikabarin belum mamanya? Lucu amat kek bocah SD baru main ke rumah temen. Gak dikabarin dari awal kalo kesini?”

 

“Pah, itu dia becanda kali. Masa udah segede gaban gitu dijagain kek anak SD. Geli banget HAHAAHA.”

 

“Jahat amat sih, Ren. Gue gini gini kalo pulang malem atau nginep di rumah temen juga harus kabarin kalik. Emangnya elu. Sampe lupa ngabarin.”

 

“Ututututu iya maaf.”

 

“Mampus kamu kena amukan Arnold. Kalian tidur, gih. Nggak ngerti juga kan apa yang ditonton. Sana.”

 

“Gue sih nonton GOT cuma buat liat naga. Naganya keren.”

 

“Boong, nonton GOT pasti buat liat adegan wikwikwik.” Renatta menaik turunkan alisnya.

 

“Itu mah elu, Ren.”

 

Juna berdecak.

 

“Aduh, kalo mau ikut nonton diem deh atau tidur aja sana. Ngerusuh aja.” Merasa terganggu, Juna membuka suara lagi.

 

“Galak amat.”

 

“Udah gue bilang kan, Nold.”

 

“Ya udah kita tidur aja deh. Kamar tamu dimana?”

 

“Tidur di kamar papa aja. Ya gak pa?”

 

“Kamar tamu ada di lantai dua, paling ujung sana.” Juna menyahut.

 

“Lah rumah segede ini kamar tamu cuma satu, mana naik tangga lagi.”

 

“Orang mana sih nold yang mau nginep kalo tuan rumahnya aja kek gini. Good night.” Ucap Renatta, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu. Setelah itu masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama ia kembali membuka pintu, “ARNOLD JANGAN APA APAIN PAPA YA.” Dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan keras sambil tertawa.

 

Arnold yang sedang bersender di sofa menyumpah, “GOBLOK BUAT APA JUGA.”

 

Juna tampak gusar, ia menghela nafas kasar, “lo kenapa masih di sini? Gak tidur aja kenapa sih?”

 

“Ga jadi lah. Baru makan gini juga.” Ia mengambil bantal, menaruhnya di punggungnya, “kenapa lu? Gak suka?”

 

“Nanya gitu doang padahal. Udah ah diem gak lu.”

 

“Lu nya ngajak ngomong ya masa gue diemin.”

 

“Hm.” Juna hanya berdehem pelan.

 

Arnold memutar pelan bola matanya. Bosan, ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka grup chat.

 

**[ARNOLD PLAYING BERPISAH ITU MUDAH]**

                                                                                                        APA INI

                                                                                                        SIAPA YG NGUBAH

                                                                                                        NAMA GRUPNYA

**alat mekap**

gak tau

WKWKW BARU LIAT ANJIR KERJAAN SIAPA NIH

 

**wilkiwil**

**@temenrenatta** pelakunya

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

kurang kerjaan memang

                                                                                                 OH GAK HERAN GUE

**ronald duck**

dari minggu kemaren gue pengen leave ini grup tapi lupa mulu

ini grup apa sih sebenernya

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

(2)

 

**temenrenatta**

aq baru liat hape udah disalahin gini,,,,,,,

ga ngerti lagi,,,,,,,,

 

**alat mekap**

ganggu banget typingnya pake koma gitu

 

**temenrenatta**

maaf,,,,aq gak maksud ganggu,,,,

 

**alat mekap**

:v :v :v

 

**wilkiwil**

udah,,,, tambah :vvvvv

auto cancelled

gue leave

bye                                                                       

**[wilkiwil has left the chat]**

 

                                                                                                                    beneran leave si kiwil

 

**temenrenatta**

biarin aja ntar pasti minta inpit lagi

ARNOLD LU PASTI LAGI BERDUA AMA DIA YA

NONTON GOT

TERUS DIA NYURUH LU DIEM

LU GAK NGERTI SAMA GOT MAU NANYA TAPI TAKUT DIA MARAH

JADI LU MAEN HP

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

SAMA SIAPA SAMA SIAPA SAMA SIAPA SAMA SIAPA

GOT…

ASDDFGKGJLJ

JanGAN BILANG SAMA JIN ITU

UDAH DIBILANGIN JANGAN SAMA DIA

 

**ronald duck**

oh lagi di rumahnya Juna ya

 

**temenrenatta**

perbedaan antara reynold dan ronald

 

**ronald duck**

ga papa sih

bodo amat mau dia balikan lagi ama john wick atau balik suka lagi ama ariel noah

selama orangnya gak pengangguran

CUAN

 

**temenrenatta**

ronald logic

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

koH RONALD KOK GITU

                                                                                                        sjhdhssjhjsjhsj

                                                                                                        DIKTA SOTOY LU BOCAH

**temenrenatta**

bukan sotoy

tapi ini artinya wawasan akuh luas

 

**alat mekap**

NGGA SERU AH MASA NONTON GOT DOANG

 

**temenrenatta**

apaan lagi kak emangnya yang bisa dilakuin disana?

 

**alat mekap**

main gundu, misalnya

                                                                                                                                  goblok

 

**alat mekap**

lah kok kasar

main gundu apa salahnya

 

**ronald duck**

GUE LEAVE DAH MUMPUNG INGET

 

**[ronald duck has left the chat]**

 

**temenrenatta**

makin sepi aja udah ini grup

gue bikin ini grup susah susah ama si rius malah pada leave

 

**alat mekap**

ngerasa gak dihargain gue

 

**temenrenatta**

:(

gue juga

                                                                                                          kalian emang gak ada harganya

 

Arnold baru mau mengetikkan balasan lagi sampai Juna mematikan televisi, ia menguap “lu kalo mau tidur di kamar atas yang gue bilangin tadi. Jangan di sofa sini. Ntar sofa mahal gue kena iler lo.”

“Aq kirain masnya mau ngajak aku ke kamarnya.”

Juna tertawa, “Geli tau ga. Udah ah. Gue duluan ya.” Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Arnold menatap punggungnya yang semakin menghilang saat berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamarnya yang gelap.

Ia terdiam lalu tertawa---jenis tawa yang menggambarkan putus asa, “apasih yang gue arepin? mau ngomong kayak dulu?” ia mengusap wajahnya “mau ngomong juga gak tau mau ngomong apa.”

“Gak tau malu emang. Mau maunya gue dateng ketemu dia. Nginep pula. Makin kepedean dah tu orang.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. i hate past me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juna hates to see his past at that woman

Juna duduk di tepi ranjang, memijit pelipisnya.

 

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin, dimana ia bertemu seseorang yang sebenarnya namanya pun tidak ingin ia dengar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Juna menatap arlojinya, ia mengetuk meja dengan gusar, berdecak._

 

_Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Orang itu yang memulai untuk minta bertemu._

 

_Orang itu bilang dia akan datang tepat jam 8 di sebuah kafe dan memastikan bahwa dia akan datang lebih dulu._

 

_Juna tertawa sinis, mengaduk kopinya, “this is why I hate to have an appointment with her,”_

 

_Seseorang meletakkan tas di mejanya, Juna mendongak. Itu orang yang dia tunggu sejak 30 menit._

 

_Ia tidak banyak berubah, wajahnya semakin cantik dan muda—Juna benci mengakuinya dan sebenarnya ia tidak peduli seperti apa wanita itu akan terlihat---_

 

_Wajah itu membuatnya muak._

 

_Wanita itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang Juna dapat nilai, palsu._

 

_Wanita itu tertawa, “maaf aku lama, di luar rencana masih ada kerjaan yang belum selesai tadi,” ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Juna._

 

_Juna hanya mengangguk seadanya._

 

_Kemudian hening._

 

_“Kamu udah buang waktu saya tadi selama 30 menit dan apa kamu cuma mau diem dieman disini?” Juna menatap wanita itu dengan datar, ia berucap lagi, “cepetan ngomong,”_

 

_“Aku mau Renatta tinggal sama aku,” suara wanita itu terdengar bergetar, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Juna._

 

_Juna tertawa mengejek, “this is the first time I heard this shit, she is freaking 19 years old now, what do you excpect? Why are you suddenly say this shit? kamu baru ingat kamu punya anak?”_

 

_“Aku ibunya, aku ingin merawat dia. Let me fix my mistake, please,”_

 

_Juna mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tertawa, “harusnya kamu sadar dari dulu. Jangan kamu tanyakan pada saya apa saya mau memberikan anak saya ke orang seperti kamu, kamu bodoh atau apa”_

 

_Bahu wanita itu bergetar, ia terisak, air matanya mengalir dengan deras, “Juna, I beg yo—“_

 

_“You know what? I don’t wanna hear your fucking stupid reasons here. Saya sudah cukup menahan ego saya untuk mau melihat muka kamu. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan mau tinggal sama siapa, saya muak.” Ada jeda disana, Juna menunjuk wanita itu ,“dan jangan kamu pikir saya menjelek jelekan kamu selama membesarkan dia, dia akan lihat sendiri bagaimana keluarganya bisa seperti ini.”_

 

_“Kamu membuat saya kebingungan dan frustasi selama hampir 5 tahun setiap dia nanya dimana ibunya atau dia gak punya ibu dan dia pada akhirnya berhenti bertanya pada usia 12 tahun entah karena dia sudah gak peduli atau dia gak perlu  kamu lagi.” Tambah pria itu, lagi._

 

_Wanita itu tertawa sinis, beriringan dengan air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras, “dan apa kamu pikir kamu gak melakukan kesalahan apapun sampai aku pergi? Berhenti bertingkah kayak aku yang selalu salah disini. Aku udah berusaha memperbaikinya dan minta maaf sama kamu. Dan apa yang aku dapat? THAT FUCKING FACE ON YOUR FACE. PENGHINAAN DARI WAJAH ITU. Itu urusan kamu mau maafin aku atau enggak. Kamu gak punya hak untuk ngelarang aku ketemu dia.”_

 

_Juna menggretakkan giginya, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak berteriak._

 

_“Excuse me what the fuck? Saya? Ngelarang kamu ketemu dia? KAMU YANG HILANG ENTAH KEMANA, SAMA ORANG SIALAN ITU. DAN PERSETAN DENGAN PERKATAAN KAMU UNTUK MINTA MAAF. KAMU TERDENGAR SEPERTI ORANG YANG GAK BERNIAT UNTUK MENGAKUI KESALAHAN KAMU. MENYALAHKAN ORANG LAIN UNTUK PEMBENARAN ATAS APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KE KELUARGA SAYA? SILAKAN KAMU TANYA ANAK SAYA MAU GAK DIA TINGGAL SAMA ORANG SEPERTI KA—“_

 

_Plak._

 

_Satu tamparan dilayangkan pada wajah Juna._

 

_Wanita itu menatap tangannya dengan panik, lalu ia menarik nafas, “dan kamu masih mikir kenapa orang orang pergi ninggalin kamu, Juna? Pada akhirnya Renatta juga akan pergi karena gak tahan sama ayah seperti kamu. Aku mau kamu ajak dia nanti, bertiga. Dan lihat siapa yang dia pilih.” Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Juna yang mengusap pipinya sambil terdiam._

 

_Juna mendengus, “she thinks that she’s better than me? Sialan. Awalnya sok baik, terus akhirannya keluar aslinya ” Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyadari banyak orang yang menatapnya, ia balas menatap tajam._

 

_Dan orang orang segera berhenti menatapnya._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Juna segera menghempaskan badannya di sofa, ia segera membenarkan posisinya, untuk duduk dengan tegap. Menarik nafasnya dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia terdiam._

 

_Detik berikutnya ia tertawa dengan keras._

 

_Bertemu dengan orang itu membuatnya benar benar emosi._

 

_Bagaimana bisa orang itu memintanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Renatta?_

 

_Benar benar tidak tahu malu._

 

_Ia benar benar kelelahan sehabis bekerja dan bertemu dengan wanita itu membuatnya semakin lelah._

 

_Dan marah._

 

_Ia bersandar pada sofa merah marun itu, matanya hampir saja terpejam saat terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya._

 

_Itu Renatta._

 

_“Loh, pantesan tadi aku pake kunci cadangan gak bisa kebuka. Ternyata papa udah di rumah,” Renatta terkekeh, ia segera melangkah masuk rumah itu. Melewati Juna._

 

_“Masih inget pulang kamu ternyata.”_

 

_Kening Renatta berkerut, mendapati nada bicara ayahnya yang tidak biasanya._

 

_Juna menatapnya dengan tajam, pria itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, duduk di sofa. Ia melipat tangannya, “duduk sini kamu, saya mau ngomong,”_

 

_Renatta berhenti, menghela nafasnya, “iya ada apa sih pa? aku mau tidur nih.” Ia duduk di seberang pria itu, memijit pelipisnya._

 

_“Dari mana aja kamu baru sampe rumah jam segini?” nadanya terdengar marah._

 

_“Biasa, pulang ngurus kepanitiaan.”_

 

_“Kenapa gak ngabarin?”_

 

_“Iya maaf aku lupa biasanya kan gak ngabarin juga gak papa, maaf ya.”_

 

_“Niat minta maaf gak sih kamu?”_

 

_“Aku kan udah minta maaf, maunya gimana emangnya?”_

 

_“Kamu kalo ngerasa gak salah bilang aja,”_

 

_Renatta berdecak,”aku kaN UDAH BILANG IYA MAAF AKU LUPA. PAPA SENDIRI JUGA HAMPIR TIAP HARI PULANG LARUT GAK ADA NGASIH KABAR. AKU JUGA BUKAN KELUYURAN GAK JELAS. DI RUMAH TUH SEPI, KEK KUBURAN. APA PAPA TAU GIMANA GAK ENAKNYA DISINI SENDIRIAN? GAK TAU MAU NGAPAIN?”_

 

_“DON’T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME,” Juna berteriak, ia menggebrak meja, “I’M YOUR FATHER, ALL I DO IS MAKE SURE IF YOU ARE SAFE OR NOT, HAPPY OR NOT, DID YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF OR NOT BUT WHAT YOU DO FOR PAY THIS THINGS? ANGRY AT ME BECAUSE I’M WORRYING ABOUT YOU?!”_

 

_Renatta tersentak, ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya bicara seperti ini padanya.  Renatta menarik nafasnya, matanya mulai terasa panas, ia benci untuk terlihat menangis, “AND I DON’T EVEN ASK YOU TO DO ALL THIS THINGS. I’M SORRY THAT I’M SUCH A BURDEN FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME.” Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia menutup pintu dengan sangat keras._

 

_“SAYA BELUM SELESAI BICARA, RENATTA.” Juna berjalan menuju kamar Renatta, mengetuk pintu itu dengan ritme yang cepat. Ia berusaha membuka pintu itu tapi Renatta menguncinya._

 

_Tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar, Juna menghela nafasnya, “pikirkan semua yang kamu bilang ke saya tadi,”_

 

_Masih tidak ada respon._

 

_Juna bersandar pada pintu kamar Renatta, ia menarik nafasnya lagi, kemudian beranjak pergi._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“PAPA”

 

“APA”

 

“Nih”

 

“Sofa saya kena ilernya dia gak ya”

 

“Malah itu yang dipikirin.”

 

“Terus?”

 

“Ini kenapa coba Arnold bisa tidur di sofa?”

 

“Gak tau tuh, saya kan kemaren matiin TV terus pergi ke kamar. Dia masih di sofa asik main hp. Saya udah kasih tau kalo mau tidur di kamar tamu aja.”

 

“Pokoknya ini salah papa,”

 

“Saya kan udah nyuruh dia buat tidur di kamar atas, kurang apalagi?”

 

“Papa tuh harusnya mikir dong, GENDONG DIA KEK. KALO PERLU KE KAMAR PAPA AJA SEKALIAN. KASIAN TAU GA ANAK ORANG TIDUR DI SOFA GINI. AKU KASIH TAU REYNOLD PAPA BISA DIJADIIN WHIPPED CREAM.”

 

“kaMU GILA YA DIA KAN BISA JALAN SENDIRI KESANA. NGAPAIN PAKE ACARA GENDONG? EMANGNYA DIA BAYI? KAMU AJA YANG GENDONG”

 

“…emangnya kemaren gak ngapa ngapain?”

 

“Apa maksudnya?”

 

“…ga jadi, males, pertanyaannya bodoh.” Terdengar helaan nafas, “pantesan gak denger apa apa.”

 

“… KURANG AJAR KAMU RENATTA SAYA BARU NGERTI MAKSUDNYA.”

 

“Apa tuh kira kira?”

 

Arnold samar samar dapat mendengar suara ribut itu, terasa dekat. Ia membuka matanya, mendapati dua orang berdiri di sebelah kanannya, menatapnya.

 

Keduanya terkejut. Satunya langsung berekspresi datar.

 

Arnold mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian menguap, “lu berdua ngapain di rumah gue?” mengucek matanya.

 

Renatta tidak tahan tertawa,”aduh gue—“ ia menormalkan nada bicaranya, “iya ini rumah kita, ma.”

 

“Ini rumah gue kali, Nold.” Juna menyahut datar.

 

Arnold membuka matanya dengan lebar, ia tertawa,”lah iya anjir, ketiduran disini gue,”

 

“Udah dikasih tau kemaren jangan tidur disini. Untung sofa gue gak kena iler lu.” Juna memerhatikan sofa itu.

 

“Berapa sih anjir harga sofa lu hah kesel gue baru bangun juga.”

 

“Gue translate-in maksud papa ya nold, maksudnya ‘kenapasih gak tidur di kamar tamu aja atau kamar saya, takutnya kamu jadi sakit, kamu ga papa kan?’ nah itu.”

 

“Bodo amat, Ren. Mau langsung balik gue nih.” Arnold berdiri, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

 

Juna hanya diam menatap Arnold yang berjalan menuju pintu.

 

“Haduh kenapa gue mulu sih yang harus ngelakuin semuanya. Lama lama gue yang sama Arnold.” Renatta menggerutu.

 

Renatta berjalan cepat menyusul Arnold, “jangan balik dulu dong, sarapan dulu gitu.”

 

Arnold menoleh, “gampang lah, gue sarapan di rumah aja,”

 

“Kalau orang mau pulang ya jangan dipaksa, gimana sih?” Juna nampak heran melihat Renatta.

 

Renatta melotot pada Juna. Pria itu lalu duduk di sofa.

 

“Nold sekali ini aja anjir, nanggung. Lu sekalian mandi deh disini.” Bujuk Renatta.

 

“Terus apa? Gue tinggal lagi disini? Gue sebenernya mau pulang aja pas malem tadi.”

 

Mata Arnold mengarah pada Juna yang sedang duduk di sofa dan fokus pada ponselnya.

 

“Gak asik lu Arnold” Renatta masih membujuknya.

 

“Gue gak bawa baju, Ren. Emangnya gue mau ngungsi apa.”

 

“Pinjem baju papa aja.”Renatta menunjuk ayahnya, Juna menatap Renatta,wajah pria itu menunjukkan keengganan.

 

Arnold dapat melihat itu, ia membalas Renatta, “gak usah deh, gue mandi tapi pake baju ini lagi aja.”

 

“Ya udah terserah, asal lo makan disini.” Renatta mendorong Arnold, menjauhi pintu.

 

“Ngapain sih sebenernya ni anak. Jangan dorong dorong gue. Gue bisa jalan sendiri udah. Gue mau ke kamar mandi, dimana?”

 

“Pa tunjukkin pa, temenin heuheu”

 

“Lurus aja dari sini, terus belok kanan.”

 

Arnold segera berjalan menurut petunjuk Juna. Ia berjalan dengan cepat.

 

Renatta menatap Juna.

 

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, “apalagi?”

 

Gadis itu menghela nafas, duduk di sebelah ayahnya, “haduh papa, papa..” Ia tertawa—terdengar lelah.

 

“Whatever you want, please stop it,” Juna menatap lurus, tidak melihat Renatta, “it looks pathetic, you know. You make me look like a pathetic man. I just want to see you grow up here and I will live my life, see you be a happy woman. It’s enough.”

 

Renatta berandar pada sofa, mendongak, “but I know that you really care about him, and he shows the same thing. I can see it. That affection, it’s more than a friend to friend.”

 

“You better stop. You will say the same if you were me. Have I ever ask you to come back to Dikta even if you both still care and still have ‘that’ feeling? No. Because I just see it through my perspective.”

 

“I should’ve known that you will talk about Dikta. But it’s a different thing. You know it.” Renatta tersenyum, gadis itu berdiri, “don’t be afraid, dad.You are lucky that you have me as my daughter. Don’t be afraid to have a new page with someone just because this girl. Actually, Im fine, who ever you choose. But I recommend you to choose Arnold. I can’t insist. I know that it’s not my business. It’s your feeling we’re talking about.”

 

Juna terdiam mendengar ucapan Renatta.

 

Renatta mendengus bangga, “papa kok diem? Pasti ka—“

 

“Sok tau sok tau Renatta sok tau.”

 

Renatta menyeringit, menatap Juna dengan kesal, ia melempar bantal tepat pada wajah Juna, “AKU SUMPAHIN PAPA JOMBLO SELAMA LAMANYA ARNOLD BAKAL LUPA SIAPA ITU JUNA DAN BALIK SAMA YANG NAMANYA MAMAT.”

 

“Ga papa, Renatta juga gak bakalan nikah sama Dikta. Jomblo selamanya.”

 

“AKU GAK SUKA YA LAGI SERIUS GINI MALAH DIEJEKIN. AKU MAU IKUT SAMA MAMA AJA. BIARIN PAPA SENDIRIAN DISINI. SAMPE TUIR.”

 

Wajah Juna mendadak kaku, “m-mama?”

 

“Arnold kan mamanya AKU HEHE.”

 

Juna refleks membuang nafas dengan lega.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gak kerja?” Arnold membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengaduk tehnya.

 

Juna nampak terdiam.

 

Arnold mengangkat alisnya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Renatta.

 

Renatta berdecak, menatap Juna, “pa, itu diajak ngomong sama mama.”

 

Terdengar umpatan kecil dari Arnold yang tertawa,”bangsat ren,”

 

“Apa?” Juna menyahut.

 

“LAH SUMPAH GILIRAN ARNOLD DIPANGGIL KEK GITU BARU SADAR PAPA HAHAH UDAH KEK KELUARGA DI SINETRON RCT—yang mau cere“

 

“Apasih ngomong apa?” Juna nampak bingung.

 

“Tadi Arnold nanya ke papa, ‘gak kerja?’ gitu, tapi papa gak respon.”

 

“Ooh,” jawab Juna seadanya, ia memakan rotinya.

 

“Ooh apasih Juna? gue ngajak lu ngomong bangsat.” Arnold mencibir, ia menenggak tehnya.

 

“Dikit dikit ngumpat,” keluh Juna, ia melanjutkan, “gue gak ada jadwal kerja pagi ini,  cuma ada siang sampai malem nanti.”

 

“Kirain lu gak kerja lagi, jadi pengangguran. Kan gue jadi kasian.”

 

“Ntar gak bisa nafkahin lu ya Nold.” Renatta tertawa kecil.

 

“Renatta halu ga ada obat.” Arnold menggeleng, “maaf ya mas. Aq belum siap buat dilamar. Masih bingung.”

 

Juna tertawa, “serah lu. Capek gue ngadepin lu berdua.” Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju ruang TV.

 

“Liat tuh papa mu kalo diajak ngomong pasti ngejauh mulu.” Arnold menatap Juna yang berjalan dengan mata kesalnya yang dibuat buat. Ia meniru nada bicara ibu ibu yang sedang mengeluhkan suaminya.

 

“Sabar ma.”

 

Arnold mengusap wajahnya, berakting dramatis, seolah akan terisak, “mau pergi aja dari sini, gak kuat lagi ngadepin jin itu,”

 

“Lu suka gak sih?” tanya Renatta, terdengar nada penasaran.

 

“Apanya sih?” Arnold kembali menyahut dengan nada yang normal.

 

“Sama papa..”

 

“Ntar aja ya kita ngomong, abisin makanannya dulu.” Arnold menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

 

“ALESAN DI MASTERCHEF DIPAKE JUGA DISINI.”

 

Arnold hanya menatap Renatta dengan datar, sambil mengunyah makanannya.

 

Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan datar, kemudian tiba tiba mendongak ke atas, “ya Tuhan semoga dia keselek,”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ARNOLD JANGAN KAPOK YA KESINI. PAPA BAKAL KANGEN LHO.” Teriak Renatta saat Arnold menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

 

Juna hanya mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tertawa.

 

Arnold membuka kaca mobil, “GAK TAU GAK MAU LAGI GUE KESINI. MALES KALO MASIH ADA JUNA DI RUMAH.” Terbahak, ia menutup kaca mobilnya. Menjalankan mobil itu, menjauh dari rumah mereka.

 

Renatta menatap Juna dengan kesal, “kalau abis ini Arnold gak mau kesini lagi beneran, itu semua salah papa.”

 

“Kok kamu nyalahin saya terus, sih?”

 

“YA JELAS LAH INI SALAH PAPA KARENA GAK MASTIIN DIA TIDUR DI KAMAR. SALAH PAPA KARENA CUEK GITU SAMA DIA. KESEL BANGET.”

 

“Saya emang kayak gini mau gimana lagi?”

 

“ATAU KALO GAK PAPA APA APAIN DIA KEMAREN,”

 

“KAMU MINTA DISIREM HOLY WATER YA?! KAMU MAU SAYA DIPENJARA KARENA LECEHIN ANAK ORANG?!”

 

“TERUS SIAPA TAU TERNYATA AKU PUNYA ADEK—“

 

“Gila ya kamu. Tadi sok sokan ngomong ‘ya aku gak maksa kok bukan urusan aku hehehehe’”

 

“Itu kan supaya papa kasian. Supaya papa bisa mikir juga.” Renatta melipat kedua tangannya, melanjutkan, “eh ternyata papa emang gak bisa mikir,” gadis itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

 

Juna hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't even read the first paragraph again sksk it's supposed to be emotional but at the end it's cringeworthy
> 
>  
> 
> at first i thought that juna bukan tipe orang yang bakal manggil dirinya sendiri 'papa' atau 'daddy' bUT MY WIG IS SNATCHED WHEN I SAW HIS INTERACTION WITH BANDIT.
> 
> HE CALLS HIMSELF 'DADDY'
> 
> HSJDSAHDHD
> 
> yodah suda terlanjur dia jadi bapa bapa yang manggil diri sendiri 'saya'


	3. bacotan orang di grup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold harusnya gak usah buka grup WA pagi ini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INI ISINYA CHATAN DOANG BUAT JULIDIN ARNOLD

                                                    **[ARNOLD BISA JALAN APA ENGGAK?]**

**alat mekap**

aduh gimana nold

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

APASIH LU RIUS NAMA GRUPNYA KEK GITU

BIKIN GUE TAKUT

 

**temenrenatta**

santai aja napa reynold

lu juga pengen ya

kita paham kok

 

**ronald duck**

dan gue balik lagi ke grup WA gak jelas ini..

ternyata ini khusus buat julidin arnold ya

asik juga

 

                                                                                                                                                         anjing

 

**wilkiwil**

hanya kembali agar bisa memantau hubungan juna dengan mantan gw

 

**temenrenatta**

lah william ternyata lu minta inpit lagi krn itu

lu masih mau ama arnold?

 

**alat mekap**

((masih mau ama arnold?))

dikta bgst wkwkw kek apaan aja anjir

 

**wilkiwil**

bukan lah anjir

kalo arnold gak berhasil pepetin juna

juna kasih ke gue aja

mayan

 

**temenrenatta**

ENAK AJA GUE DULUAN YA BGST

KALO RENATTA MASIH BELUM MAU DIAJAKIN BALIKAN

GAK DAPET ANAKNYA, BAPAKNYA JUGA GAK PAPA

ASALKAN NAMA GUE ADA RORIMPANDEYNYA

DIKTA RORIMPANDEY

 

**alat mekap**

harga diri lu berdua pada kemana si

goblog.

dikta dari calon mantu jadi istrinya anjir

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

yang kek jin gitu direbutin

 

**temenrenatta**

lu tau sarcasm ga si bocah

 

                                                                                                                                                            BACOT BACOT

                                                                                                                                                            BERISIK MISKIN

                                                                                                                                                            PALA GW PUSING

 

**alat mekap**

saMPE LUPA GUE

NOLD LU BISA JALAN KAN?

 

**temenrenatta**

IYA NOLD GIMANA

LEHER LU GAK BIRU KAN

 

**ronald duck**

pake concealer kalo biru biru

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

APAAN

KOH ARNIE KENAPA?

DASAR JIN MODUS

KENAPA KEPALANYA PUSING KOH?

KOH

KOH **@arnold**

 

**ronald duck**

Itu krn kita banyak omong di grup, reynold syg

makanya dia pusing

capek gw

punya adek gak ada yg bener

 

**alat mekap**

kek lu bener aja anjir

 

**ronald duck**

kurang ajar wkwkw

arnold gmn kemaren nold?

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

GA DIAPA APAIN KAN KOH ARNIE?

 

**temenrenatta**

juna gak mungkin kek gitu gila wkwkw

karena dia suda berjanji pada q

“Cuma kamu deq”

 

**wilkiwil**

dikta lu sumpah ga papa kan

anjir wkwkw

saking desperate-nya sama renatta

ga cocok lu sama juna

 

**alat mekap**

WKWKW

GELI ANJING

GUE BAYANGIN DIA NYEBUT KATA DEK AJA GAK PANTES

APALAGI NGOMONG KEK GT KE DIKTA

 

                                                                                                                              goblok wkwkw

                                                                                                                              ga jadi sedih gue

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

KENAPA KOH SEDIH?

DIA NGAPAIN KOKO?

 

**temenrenatta**

buset ni bocah dari tadi

santai reynold

 

**ronald duck**

ada apa arnold adek gw yang mukanya doang yg polos

gue ga peduli sebenernya

cuma pengen tau

 

                                                                                                                              asu asu asu emang

                                                                                                                              kalo bukan buat renatta

                                                                                                                              gue gak mau makan ditmpt juna

                                                                                                                              sampe nginep anjir

                                                                                                                              dia mikir apa ya pas liat gue

                                                                                                                              gw kek gak punya harga diri

                                                                                                                              

**wilkiwil**

tiga kali loh pengulangan katanya

harusnya cuma dua kali

terus kata ditempat itu harusnya dipisah jadi di tempat

 

**alat mekap**

**((kalo bukan buat renatta))**

lu ngomong udah kek bini yang pisah sama suaminya

tapi tetep pengen ketemu anak

 

                                                                                                                               bodoamat anjir kiwil bodo wil

**temenrenatta**

kiwil lu bisa diem gak si

gak usah koreksi typing orang dulu

 

**ronald duck**

jadi ini alasan william sama arnold putus

oke

lanjut arnie

                                                                                                                SJHDKSADHKJADK

                                                                                                               DIA KEK “LU JGN DEKET DEKET GUE”

                                                                                                               tapi dia juga kek “jangan marah sm gw”

                                                                                                               dan “gw masih merhatiin lo, tuh”

                                                                                                               gw ketiduran di sofa dia

                                                                                                               dan yg dia takutin adalah

                                                                                                              “sofa MahAL guE Jgn KEna ilER LO”

                                                                                                                yg paling bikin gue enek tuh

                                                                                                               dia kek ngeliat gue,

                                                                                                               seAKAN AKAN GUE TUH KEK GENIT KE DIA

 

**alat mekap**

emang genit

 

**ronald duck**

ya emang genit

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

POKOKNYA JUNA SALAH

KOK BISA TIDUR DI SOFA

 

**temenrenatta**

gatel lo arnold

garuk sendiri napa

cowo gw mau lo deketin hhhhh

untung dia setia uwu

 

**wilkiwil**

dikta nyebut dikta

ikuti saya

astagfirullah

 

**temenrenatta**

diem lu jamet

 

                                                                                                                                                       GENIT DARIMANA

                                                                                                                                                       GILA

 

**temenrenatta**

lu maunya gimana skrg

sama juna

 

                                                                                                                                                        ga ada tuh

                                                                                                                                                        temenan aja

 

**ronald duck**

dulu juga bilangnya gitu

emang gak pernah pacaran wkwkw

tapi DIEM DIEM ARNOLDNYA SUKA

junanya juga deh keknya tapi si juna kek denial gengsi gt

GW INGET BGT WAKTU ARNOLD PERTAMA KALI MUNCUL DI MASTERCHEF

WKWKW

YANG SEASON 2 ITU

waktu masih polos polosnya

spill gak nih

cek gelombang

mumpung gabut

 

**alat mekap**

SPILL AJA KOH SPILL YA TUHAN NGETEH PAGI PAGI EMANG ENAK

GUE BELUM TAU CERITA YANG INI

 

**wilkiwil**

SPILL SPILL SPILL

 

**temenrenatta**

JUNA GAK ADA CERITA KE GUE YG INI

BGSTTTTTT

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

spill

 

                                                                                                                                                    KOH LU DIEM GAK

                                                                                                                                                    DJSHAKSADHSHD

                                                                                                                                                    GUE SUMPELIN BATU

                                                                                                                                                     MULUT LU NANTI

 

**ronald duck**

sumpelin aja lu jauh jauh ke aussie sini wkwk

ga peduli gue

 

                                                                                                                                                      AWAS LO KOH

 

**alat mekap**

lanjut koh ronald jgn digubris

 

**ronald duck**

wkwkw

pas pulang shooting mci season 2 itu

mukanya merah bgt anjing

gue takutnya dia kaget kena kamera atau apa gitu

gue khawatir, “lu kenapa nold? ga papa kan? Gimana tadi shootingnya?”

dia ketawa, giggling gitu, ya tuhan baru sadar adek gw lucu jg ternyata

anjir gw jd kangen kan ama arnold yg jaman baheula belum kena paparan radiasi juned & mamat

 

**temenrenatta**

sempet sempetnya anjir si koh ronald wkwkw

saran gue, cerita pointnya aja anjir

gue berasa baca cerpen

 

**ronald duck**

jgn dipotong dulu ah dikta lu ngeselin

lu kalo gak mau nyimak ya ga usah baca

sampe mana td gue

 “Ga papa koh, seru kok tadi hehe.”

gw lega kan dia ga papa,

jaman itu kan si juna emang masih baru, puncak pemes pemesnya, gw iseng nanya

“Gimana sih chef juna itu orangnya? Galak gak sama lu?”

terUS DIA JAWABNYA KEK MALU GITU WKWKW

“Gak kok, orangnya baik deh koh, ramah ternyata. Tapi cuma malu aja tadi,”

gue tanya kan malu knp “lah kenapa malu?”

“pas yang dia visit ke peserta yg cewe itu hehe,

dia kek ngejek cewenya gitu krn liatin aku mulu,

katanya ‘tau aja nih yang bening bening ya’ AKU MALU DIA BILANG KEK GITU”

gue cuma ketawa ketawa aja, liat mukanya kek kesenengan gitu

gue nanya lagi, “ganteng ya orangnya, nold?”

“I-iya hehe. Pas liat secara langsung ternyata lebih ganteng.

Aku gak sadar liatin dia mulu tadi. KETAHUAN GAK YA?”

gue ketawa miris dalam hati scr tampilan rambut juna gak banget waktu itu

jd menurut gue malah kek jamet

ya udah si kalo menurut dia ganteng

“TERUS YA KOH MASA TEMENNYA YG CEWE ITU,

MARINKA NYURUH JUNA BUAT ANTER AKU PULANG.

TAPI JUNANYA KEK GAK MAU GITU. Apa dia ilfill ya

Krn aku ketahuan liatin dia mulu?”

bgst emang dalam ati gue, beraninya kek gitu ke adek gw

tpi klo arnold yg skrg digituin biasa aja lah gw

“Emangnya lo mau dianterin pulang ama dia?”

“Hehe”

oala ketawa doang artinya iya

UDAH AH WKWKW INI BUKAN PART YG PALING BIKIN GELI SIH

KASIAN GUE

GUE SPILL SAMPE SINI AJA YA

 

**alat mekap**

NGAKAK JDHKAGDGAD NGOMONGNYA MASIH PAKE ‘AKU’

BETAPA UWUNYA

 

                                                                                                                               LIAT AJA NANTI

                                                                                                                               GUE JG PUNYA AIB KALIAN

                                                                                                                               BAKAL GUE TUMPAHIN

                                                                                                                               TF

 

**ronald duck**

iya bodo amat iya

 

**temenrenatta**

aku gak punya aib

aku suci kek malaikat

 

**alat mekap**

wkwkw tumpahin aja gue gak malu

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

makin kesel gue

dari dulu ternyata orangnya emang sok ganteng

kok gue gak tau sih soal ini

mata koh arnie emang harus diperiksa ke dokter

 

**ronald duck**

reynold waktu itu kan masih ngantri beli ikan cupang

abis main layangan

terus pulang kesorean diomelin mama

 

**reynold suda besar koh**

…….

BOONG GAK ADA KEK GITU

 

**ronald duck**

lu aja yg gak inget

masih bocah

 

**wilkiwil**

bgst wkwkw

INI UDAH BIKIN GELI

MAU MAUNYA GUE DULU KNP SAMPE BERANTEM AMA NINO

BUAT REBUTIN ARNOLD

 

**alat mekap**

TAPI KOH RONALD KOK GAK FULL SIH NGESPILLNYA

PENASARAN GUE

HHHHHHH

 

**temenrenatta**

udah jelas dari cerita ini

juna emang biasa aja ama arnold

tapi arnoldnya aja kegatelan

 

                                                                                                                                         wtf

                                                                                                                                         LO YG GATEL DIKTA

                                                                                                                                         KESEL GUE DIKATAIN GINI

                                                                                                                                         kesel gue awas lu semua

 

**alat mekap**

dendam membara :v

 

**wilkiwil**

masih aja dikta bgst wkwkw

 

**temenrenatta**

junanya aq kalo tau cerita ini gimana ya reaksinya

**Author's Note:**

> SDHKJSHJKSHD I LOST MY BRAIN CELLS


End file.
